


sugar

by XSENBY



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (im surprised that’s not a tag seonghwa loves that boy), (somewhat), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author!Seonghwa, Boys In Love, M/M, Painter!Yeosang, Recreational Drug Use, Yeosang and Seonghwa are Soulmates, also Skater!Yeosang, but also Stripper!Yeosang, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSENBY/pseuds/XSENBY
Summary: When the night falls lightly onto their struggle filled world, they knew that they would have each other at the end of it all.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Mentions of Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 30





	sugar

_Makeup_ _washed off his skin_. Pearlescent and grazed with the dimming light of the candles burning by the rim of the tub. Bruises appearing from behind the paint, blotches of purple and red decorating his skin with a color so demeaning, he held back the exasperated chuckle that tried to escape his lips. Lavender and honey swarming around his nose, wrapping its delicate aura around his tired limbs before soothing him underneath the lukewarm water. Nose dipping into the water as his hair flared out above the water. His head submerging beneath the water before lifting and taking a gulp of air. The first breathe of fresh air thats he’s taken since he opened his eyes to the gentle morning light. 

Smoothing his hands over his clean arms, his fingertips pruned from the absorption. A smile creasing his lips, he blew the candles out and was greeted with silence and complete darkness. Taking him into its embrace before pressing its soft kisses against his tired cheeks and lowering lids. Lifting his body from the water, cool air making his skin prickle with goosebumps, and he wrapped his arms around his chest to bring warmth to his sensitive skin. Inhaling deeply, his feet continued to ache from pain, throbbing from blisters and uncovered from their decorative bandaids. At every bend of his knee, discomfort shot through his nerves as he winced towards his bedroom. Towel wrapped around his waist as he allowed the moonlight to be his guide through the darken room. 

There’s a thumping against his window, different from the usual drafty sound coming from his reeky windows. Pushing the wet strands from his eyes, the grin creasing his lips started to stretch his cheeks. The burning feeling he enjoyed when he seen _him_. Darken strands pushed away from his face, rich eyes filled of stars he could barely count, and an unforgettable smirk that made his skin tickle in excitement. Tossing on his robe, the window was suddenly opened to the cool winter air and the sound of a chuckle eased the stress from his shoulders. 

“ _Seonghwa_ ,” _Yeosang_ was the first to speak, tightening the robe around his body, ”Y’know it’s too late for you to be out.”

“Open the door. She won’t know. She’s probably sleep,” The taller whispered, dropping the pebbles from his hands before running towards the entrance with haste. 

Before Yeosang could get out a rebuttal, a dark blur passed his eyes. Walking towards the door of his room, he opened to see the taller taking deep breaths. Pink lips vibrant against the dimming light above the door as Seonghwa reached to take a hold of Yeosang‘s forearm. The cool touch made Yeosang yelp softly, fingers brushing over the bruises with worried eyes. 

“What do they say about these?”

“Nothing,” Yeosang answered immediately, intertwining their fingers together so the elder would worry more on a different aspect, “I cover them up before I have to perform.”

“Did you perform our favorite?”

“Surely did, and won a few hearts with it. It was a busy night, didnt have much of break except when I needed to throw up after bartending. That was hour 7.”

Hearing the subtle hum come from the elder simply reminded Yeosang that he was listening. As much as he hated the occupation for the smaller, it reeled in enough money for the both of them. Dreams of having their own apartment together. With a small kitchen and bookshelves filled with all of Seonghwa’s published and unpublished works. Kitchen filled all of Yeosang‘s designs, and a bedroom where they could be as loud as they want. 

“I finished it,” Yeosang turned towards the sound, seeing Seonghwa turning on a lamp sitting on an end table. In one hand was Yeosang‘s board. Fixed back to perfection after he nearly cracked it in half one busy day before work, “You’ve got to be more careful when you skate, baby. You won’t have enough foundation to cover those bruises if you keep messing up like that.”

“That’s why I have you here. To fix all of my boards whenever they break,” Yeosang took the board into his hands, the sense of familiarity flowing from the weight before glancing up to meet the gummy smile from him, “Thank you. Where would I be without you?”

“Most likely walking to work,” Seonghwa’s rebuttal earned a scoff from the shorter as he leaned forward to kiss away from the pout. 

Without a second thought, Seonghwa’s fingers grazed over his bare features. It wasn’t often that Yeosang was bare faced. Birthmark showing with its bright pigment. Thin brows and high cheekbones being Seonghwa’s features of Yeosang. The way his cheeks touched his eyes when he smiled or when his brows tied together sweetly. _His precious Yeosang_ , the only persona he cherished more than he cherished himself. 

“I know we said we quit together, but I’ve got something rolled up from my sess with San and Woo. I don’t want it to sit and go to waste,” Seonghwa couldn’t say _no_ to that face. The small glint in his eyes, the nervous hitch in his voice. Even the little bounce in his step when Seonghwa seemingly agreed with a nod. 

The couple followed familiar steps towards the back of Yeosang’s apartment. Seonghwa watched as he pressed a button on his stereo, music starting to play softly from the speakers while he went to cover any open spaces that would make the smell travel. Opening his window a bit more, Yeosang pulled from his nightstand two blunts before handing one to Seonghwa with a smile. Picking up his favorite lighter, Yeosang stood on his tip toes to light both of their blunts at the same time. Failing miserably, Seonghwa giggled at the attempt before taking the lighter and sparking the fire to burn the paper. 

“Indica. Good choice, baby.”

Preening at the praise, Yeosang curled into himself before taking another drag from the rolled object. Each drag weighing his body down until he sat down in the floor with his legs crossed. Bud now burning his fingertips as he tried to put out the sparks of fire without burning himself once again. A hand wrapped around his wrist as his eyes gazed up to the most beautiful sight. Seonghwa in a similar state of high, eyes becoming a blotchy red as his lips were plumper from the nervous habit of him biting the flesh. 

“I have good news” Yeosang was the first to speak, leaning to gather their fingers together, “I, _uh_ , was able to get some of my paintings sold. For a pretty high price. We’re close to achieving our goal.”

“And the publishing company was able to get in contact with me. I might be getting my first book published and out to everyone in the world,” The gummy sprawled itself across Seonghwa’s soft features, slight red eyes scrunching up when he said his own good news.

“We’re almost there, Hwa. Just a few more night shifts, and I think we’ll be able to move into our apartment. We can worry about furniture later. All we need is each other,” Yeosang whispered the last statement, glancing up to the elder before seeing him nodding his head. Through the barely lit room, Yeosang watched his eyes switch back and forth before swallowing down something he wanted to say. Yeosang knows Seonghwa’s nervous quirks better than anyone within a 50 mile radius of the couple, “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I,” Seonghwa exhaled deeply, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before exhaling deeply, “You’ve been working so hard, and I feel like I’m not fulfilling my side of the deal. I know we said we’d do this together, and I’m working overtime at Hongjoong’s shop to pay for the bills I already have. I’m behind on rent, though Hongjoong told me not to worry because he knows I’m trying to move out. I just feel bad about not fulfilling my promises and my obligations like a reasonably adult. I’m-“

A finger placed against his lips brought him from the self deprecating speech, one soft brown and blue eye gazing at him delicately before sending him a faint smile. Yeosang pursed his lips into a shushing motion, shaking his head at the whole spur of the moment rant. He hated when Seonghwa went on like this. Beating himself up and deeming himself as the bad guy of the situation. 

“You’re doing everything in your power to make sure we’ll be get this apartment before we lose it. You’re working hard like I am. _No,_ probably working ten times harder than I am. I don’t ever want you to feel like you’re not doing enough because you’re doing more than enough, okay?”

Not knowing how much trust he could place in those words, Seonghwa nodded through elephant tears beading at the brim of his lashline. The sight of his beauty sitting in front of him, bruises covering his skin in places Seonghwa wish he could kiss away and purple discoloration starting to build underneath his eyes. Inhaling deeply, Seonghwa leaned closer to the smaller, removing the finger from his lips to peck the scars decorating his face.

“I love you so much, Kang Yeosang,” Seonghwa whispered between kisses, hearing the smaller chuckle breathlessly, not wanting to wake up his neighbors only so many feet away, “I _love love love love love_ you so much.”

“And I love you too. I’ll love you with everything in my lifeless body, Park Seong-“

“Hey, Sangie,” The sight of his neighbor standing in the doorway of his room, robe covering her nightly wear, “It’s past curfew. He’s got to go.”

Trying to hold back the rebuttal that started to build on his tongue, Yeosang’s lips tightened into a thin line as he nodded and obliged to the request. Watching her roll her eyes at Seonghwa, the door closed behind her with a small wisp through the air. Taking in a deep breath, Yeosang cupped the elder’s cheeks before pressing their lips together. having Seonghwa here with him was already pushing the limits of his landlord’s requests, but him being here after hours was completely off limits. He didn’t care when Seonghwa’s lips havent felt this soft in ages, smooth while they rubbed against his slightly scared ones. Fingers coursing through his darken locks while pulling himself closer. Yeosang could feel the elder trying to pull away, earning a whine from the younger.

“Only a few more nights like this, and we’ll be in our space. And once we’re there, I’m going to make love to you in every room possible. _Promise_?” The elder held out his pinky for the younger to intertwine them in their childlike manner.

This is what life felt like for the both of them. In a world where Yeosang barely slept, working nights shifts before picking up a paint brush to create a new creation that will hopefully sell. Bruises and scars from skateboarding that he would get scolded for whenever his manager would catch a sight of them. Seonghwa working in his best friend’s body shop since it’s probably the only fully functional thing he can achieve without the guidance from someone higher all while creating his own art through words on manila colored paper. Through all of their trials and tribulations, there was a light at the end of the road that guided them to something considerably close to an enlightenment of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, hi! am i back?!? ummm maybe idk i’m working on some things rn but i have some time to spare to post some works i’ve finished. i heard this song (sugar by brockhampton) while someone was showering on my hall so i like shazamed it and it became my fav song and i wanted to write something with similarity to the song. so seongsang yknow being in love and shit.
> 
> but come chat w/ me!
> 
> twt: @subbeehobbee  
> cc:  wayvdurags 


End file.
